


Смерть короля Ила

by mizuame



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Йона идет поговорить с отцом, но не знает, что ее ждет в покоях короля.
Relationships: Soo-Won/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)
Kudos: 7





	Смерть короля Ила

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

«Я должна поговорить с отцом!» – думает Йона, пока бежит со всех ног в покои короля. «Отец все поймет, он разрешит нам с Су-Воном быть вместе, я уверена, он поймет», – бьётся шальная мысль, и Йона распахивает двери в комнаты. Высокая фигура Су-Вона с мечом в руке заставляет ее застыть на месте. Она видит, как кровь капает на пол, как отец оседает безвольной куклой, как Су-Вон поднимает холодный взгляд и как меняется выражение его лица, когда он понимает, кто стоит на пороге. Она видит, и руки сами собой тянутся ко рту, чтобы сдержать крик. Но они не успевают.

В несколько шагов преодолев расстояние между ними, Су-Вон впивается в ее губы поцелуем. Сначала Йона не отвечает: все это кажется сном, кошмаром. Но губы Су-Вона настойчивы, и она сдается. Они целуются на пороге; Йона видит откинутый полог постели отца, круглое окно вдалеке и кипу свитков на дальнем столе. На секунду приходит мысль, что отец застанет их, но она растворяется под мягкими, но настойчивыми губами. Су-Вон, не разрывая поцелуя, делает шаг к ней. Теперь они слишком близко, и Йона неосознанно пятится. Они больше не стоят на пороге; Су-Вон тянется рукой вслепую, нашаривает и закрывает дверь в покои короля; Йона слышит только слабый стук. 

Су-Вон медленно отстраняется и смотрит Йоне в глаза. Она видит его расширенные зрачки и длинные ресницы. Они захватывают ее полностью: она впервые видит их так близко. Она смотрит, а он подхватывает ее на руки и несёт прочь от покоев короля. «Я так и не поговорила», – всплывает в памяти, а вслед за этим безвольное тело отца. Йона в ужасе смотрит на Су-Вона. 

– Отец. Он…  
– Все хорошо, – перебивает ее Су-Вон, – все хорошо, малыш. 

Но ничего не хорошо, и Йона пытается вырваться, а Су-Вон уже открывает дверь и входит в чьи-то покои. Он идёт прямиком в спальню, кладет свою ношу на кровать – аккуратно и нежно – и гладит ее по волосам. «Все хорошо», – снова шепчет он и наклоняется для поцелуя. Пока лицо Су-Вона приближается, Йона замечает капельки крови на щеке, но стоит его губам коснуться ее, как все мысли испаряются и остается только поцелуй.

Су-Вон целует нежно, долго, настойчиво. Его руки гладят сначала волосы, потом плечи и останавливаются на груди. Йона замирает на секунду, но мягкие прикосновения будят в ней неясные глубинные желания, и она стонет прямо в губы Су-Вона. Он сжимает грудь чуть сильнее, нащупывает сквозь одежду затвердевший сосок и начинает играть с ним, посылая по телу Йоны нечеткие волны удовольствия. 

Губы Су-Вона отстраняются, но рука остается на груди Йоны. Другая ныряет куда-то под спину, нашаривает пояс и развязывает его. Несколько ловких движений – и пояс летит на пол, а платье распахивается под настойчивыми руками. Су-Вон раздевает ее вслепую, не отрывая взгляда от ее лица, а она тонет в этих внимательных глазах, в нежном взгляде и зрачках, закрывающих половину радужки. В какой-то момент Йона вновь замечает кровь на лице Су-Вона, поднимает руку и бездумно стирает ее, проводя пальцами по щеке. От этой нехитрой ласки Су-Вон замирает на мгновение, а потом вновь склоняется к ней для поцелуя.

Когда Йона вновь возвращается в реальность, она почти раздета, а Су-Вон ласкает ее голую грудь, теребя сосок. Грудь у Йоны маленькая, упругая, с темной окружностью по центру. Она отлично помещается в руке Су-Вона, и среди обрывков мыслей Йоны – думать цельными фразами она не в состоянии – мелькает «мы созданы друг для друга», и так же быстро тает, растворяясь в тысяче ощущений, которые дарят его руки. В какой-то момент снова всплывает образ отца и Су-Вона, держащего меч, но тут же исчезает в круговороте чувств. То, что она увидела в комнатах отца, теперь кажется сном, кошмарным, но нереальным. 

Су-Вон гладит ее, проводя руками по бокам и по бедрам. Нижнее белье исчезает будто само собой – Йона и не заметила, как осталась нага, а Су-Вон целует ее вновь: сначала в губы, потом в шею, потом все ниже и ниже. Светлые пряди щекочут грудь и живот каждый раз, когда он наклоняется. Она зарывается пальцами в его волосы и стонет от удовольствия. 

Руки Су-Вона пропадают, и он отстраняется. В сладком мареве Йона наблюдает, как он раздевается. Падает на пол накидка, потом широкий пояс. Наконец, Су-Вон остается нагишом, и Йона смотрит на него со смесью страха и восхищения. Он красив, строен и мускулист. Его светлая кожа переливается в неверном лунном свете. Йона и сама так же красива, но вряд ли осознает это. Су-Вон вновь целует ее, потом оказывается над ней, и Йона чувствует, как его возбужденная плоть касается ее живота. Он разрывает поцелуй и вклинивается коленом между ее ногами, уверенно, но очень аккуратно. Она поддается и вся дрожит, когда его рука касается сначала бедер, а потом и лобка, почти сразу спускаясь ниже. И Йона дрожит еще больше, и в отчаянии смотрит на него, не зная, сгореть от стыда или от удовольствия. 

Су-Вон ныряет пальцами вглубь, легко задевая горячую влажную плоть. Эти краткие прикосновения будят бурю желаний: Йона подается всем телом к нему, прося о большем. Су-Вон не медлит, садится между ног, подтягивает ее к себе, наклоняется вперед и входит. 

Йона вскрикивает. 

Су-Вон замирает. 

Потом он начинает аккуратно гладить ее бока, грудь, соски. Они быстро затвердевают вновь, и Йона жмурится от удовольствия, которое вязкими волнами разливается по телу. Видя, что боль ее ушла, Су-Вон начинает медленно двигаться. Сначала это неприятно, но чем дальше, тем ярче ощущения. Она стонет, растворяясь в новых эмоциях и чувствах, а они все нарастают и нарастают, грозя захлестнуть и утопить. Все они будто связываются в узел, цепляясь одно за другое. В какой-то момент она понимает, что не может больше терпеть. Узел развязывается резко и неожиданно, заставляя дрожать и хвататься за простыни. Она протяжно стонет, извивается, почти хнычет. Потом волна уходит и она видит Су-Вона, раскрасневшегося, с растрепанными волосами. Он продолжает двигаться в ней, потом застывает, резко выдыхает, вздрагивает всем телом и наклоняется к ней с улыбкой. Пока они целуются, его обмякший член медленно выскальзывает из нее, и только тогда, чувствуя влажное пятно на простынях, Йона понимает: она стала женщиной.

Это понимание захватывает ее. Она смотрит на Су-Вона с ужасом, ведь она принцесса и должна хранить себя до брака. Отец… Йона вспоминает про отца и резко поворачивается к Су-Вону. Перед глазами стоит образ безжизненного тела и лужи крови, разливающейся по полу.

– Су-Вон, папа… – начинает было Йона, но он прикладывает палец к ее губам, а потом обнимает и притягивает к себе. 

– Все хорошо, Йона, все хорошо, – шепчет он и обнимает еще крепче.

В его объятиях так хорошо, спокойно, правильно. И она уверяется, что меч Су-Вона, мертвое тело отца и кровь на полу – все это лишь дурной сон. Йона засыпает.

Утром гонец извещает всю страну о смерти короля Ила.


End file.
